In recent years, internet protocol (IP) based networks including the internet provide, in addition to video contents, information in various types of data formats and data services, and the types of services and provision methods are increasing.
Conventionally, as an internet protocol TV (IPTV) system which sends video contents to a terminal device from a server via an IP network, for example, there is the one disclosed in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 discloses a method of discovering a video service for searching and selecting video contents, and a method of discovering video contents.
The service supported by the IPTV system of Patent Document 1 is a video service, and disclosed is a service discovery method concerning TV broadcasts and video on-demand contents as the video contents.